Endless Wishes
by LunarFanGoddess
Summary: Meet Meroko NekoDawn, a flying wish granting angel cat. when she sees that Kaoru Hitachiin needs help in his life, she immediately introduces herself to him. follow them into their adventures together.(- i know my summary is vague sorry-) rated T, cause i'm paranoid NOW ACCEPTING WISH IDEAS AND EPISODE IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, after I read many stories about Kaoru-San, I've decided to make one about him. (-Smiley face-), but first I shall give you the info about the new OC. And no I will not pair her with Kaoru-San, just in a brother/sister way, 'Kay? Kay. And without further ado. INFOTIME**_

Name: Meroko NekoDawn.  
Species: Chibi angel/cat  
Appearance:  
Chibi form-straight black hair to the back of her chibi knees, side swept bangs, black sandals, black Greek tunic(NO, she's not Greek), black cat ears atop her head, long black curly tail, white angel wings, white shimmering halo, light steel blue eyes.  
Chibi cat form-black cat with a white halo and white wings.  
Keychain form-(I know this sort of sounds like Masha-Chan from Tokyo Mew Mew, but I thought it would look cute on her,)small as a bouncy ball you can get in the supermarket, black with a ears, tail and halo, yellow crescent on her stomach.  
Personality: cheerful, optimistic, when it comes to Kaoru, she will do anything for him. Can be serious in a deadly situation.  
Other: Can grant any wish, even if it seems impossible, her wand is a thin white rod with a pink heart, white wings and halo. In the center of the heart is a gleaming wish diamond.

_**Alright I hope that is good**_

_**Onwards to victory and disclaimers  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, except Meroko. **_

Kaoru sighed rubbing his head tiredly. He just got home from school and the host club, and the lovey dovey scene between Hikaru and Haruhi_._ Or at least what looked like one, they looked like an awkward couple, figuring out how to act like a couple. He entered HIS room, that's right. When Hikaru started dating Haruhi, he figured that they needed to have separate rooms, which totally seemed dumb to Kaoru. He entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet to wash his face and brush his teeth for bed. There was a change of pajamas on the shelf and he proceeded to change into it. _**(Sorry fan girls, no visuals) **_he padded out of the bathroom, yawning.

"Took you long enough" a voice came from his futon. Kaoru froze in place. "Who's there?" his voice quavered. He looked to his futon but saw nothing there. "Down here, dummy" He tilted his head down and saw a small black cat with wings and a halo, blinking up at him. "Huh?" he whispered. Kaoru crouched down and stroked the cat. "How'd you get in here, fella?" he crooned. "By transporting of course and for the record I'm a girl, weirdo." The cat chirped. Kaoru jumped back a few feet, staring at the cat in terror. "Did you just talk?!" Kaoru whispered in terror. "Eyup" The cat replied.

"I'm going crazy," Kaoru slumped to the ground, "Yeah that's it" he mumbled to himself. "No you are not crazy" the cat chided. "But how can you talk?" asked Kaoru. "By magic of course" smiled the cat. _**(Can cats smile?)**_ . "Yeah, sure, is this a joke?" scowled Kaoru. "Uh-uh, nope, if it's a joke, can I do this?" the cat lifted her paw and pointed to Kaoru, mumbling words. Kaoru stared at her warily; he felt a change to his body. He looked down and yelped. "What did you do to me!" he yelled. There were breasts on his chest. "Gave you boobs" she said simply, smiling cheerfully. "OKAY, OKAY, ITS NOT A JOKE, and JUST PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL" He screamed at her. She obliged and put him back to normal. He sighed in relief, but stiffened. "Are you a hallucination?" he asked. "Uh-uh, nope" she shook her head. "I'm maaaagic" she drawled out and waved her paw in front of her and sparkles appeared. "I can do many things, like fly" she spread her wings and flapped them hovering a few feet in the air. "And read your mind" she neared her face towards his and stared unblinkingly into his. She sighed, 'you still think you're crazy, really?' he backed away with wide eyes. "You can read my mind" he yelped clutching the sides of his head. "That's what I said a couple of sentences ago" she chirped

"So if you're magic, what are you doing here?" he asked while clutching his head, warily. "I'm here to help you" she said. "I don't need help" He said. "Ah, yes but you just don't know it, oh by the way my name is Meroko NekoDawn" she replied. "Whatever, Kaoru, tomorrow when I wake up everything will be back to normal" Kaoru sighed, edging around Meroko and striding to his futon then sliding in, closing his eyes. There was pressure besides his cheek. He opened on eye and saw Meroko snuggling to him. "Goodnight Kaoru-Sama"She smiled and fell asleep. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'I'm probably going crazy right now, or hallucinating, but it's nice to have company when I'm asleep again'  
he sighed and quickly fell asleep.

_**Well that's all for today, I know it was short, I'll try to update soon.  
Oh and I'll need you guys to give me episode ideas and wish ideas too, by reviewing, of course or PMing me, either way.  
Well, Ciao.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright my fellow fellas, here's a new chapter, I hope you like it! (Bows)  
disclaimer: I do not own anything except Meroko, **___

Kaoru blinked his eyes open groggily to a pair of little chibi feet in his face. "Uh…?" He mumbled in  
confusion. He brushed it off thinking it was a piece of paper. "Hey!" something yelped. Something appeared, floating in front of his face. It was Meroko. Kaoru blinked and rubbed his eyes. She looked different than before. She was a human instead of a cat. Well, a chibi human.

She was slightly tan and had straight black hair to the back of her chibi knees, side swept bangs, black sandals, black Greek tunic and black cat ears atop her head, long black curly tail, white angel wings, white shimmering halo, and light steel blue eyes. "No need to hurt me" She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Uh…sorry?" Kaoru said. Meroko sighed and smiled. "Well, I can't stay mad at you Kaoru-Sama" she landed on his chest and leaned forward, hugging his cheek.

"Now get up, it's time for school" she flapped her wings and flew off and into his closet. Kaoru sat up, warily. 'So yesterday was actually real?' he thought to himself. "Yup" Meroko flew in front of him and dropped his uniform into his arms. "This one?" she asked. "Um, yes" He said. Kaoru quickly changed into his uniform, and dropped his pajamas into the laundry basket by the door. He grabbed his schoolbag and headed downstairs with Meroko trailing behind him.

"Hey, wait," Kaoru turned to look at her. "Yes, Kaoru-Sama?" she asked. "If you're really real, then you shouldn't be flying around and talking" Kaoru hissed at her. "Why?" she asked quizzically. "Because they'll find it weird, and will try to take you away to preform experiments on you or something" He explained. "Who's 'they'" she asked. "Everybody" He said, waving his hands furiously. Her eyes watered a little and Kaoru stared at her in confusion. "What? Why are you crying?" He asked, reaching forward and letting her stand on his palm. "Kaoru-Sama really cares about me!" Meroko squealed, flying forward and hugging his cheek.

"Hey, Kaoru," Kaoru heard his brother behind him. "Hide!" Kaoru whispered urgently to Meroko, who flew into a pocket of his schoolbag. "Who are you talking to?" Hikaru asked. He wore he school uniform and his hair parted to the other way and his schoolbag in his hand. "Oh, no one, let's go eat breakfast" Kaoru said hurriedly and walked downstairs to the dining room. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and followed him downstairs. "Okay, anyway, I'm going to pick up Haruhi after breakfast, you want to come?" Hikaru asked. 'I feel like he doesn't WANT me to come" Kaoru thought to himself. Meroko poked her head out of his schoolbag by his feet and hissed to him. "He doesn't".  
Kaoru looked down. 'Really?' he thought to her. She nodded her head. "What are you looking at?" Hikaru asked, craning his neck over the table. Meroko ducked back down and Kaoru straightened. "Erm, nothing" He said, chewing the eggs the maid set in front of him. "But you were talking to your bag" Hikaru pointed out, eating a bagel. "Uh…it's okay, I'll walk so you can have some time with Haruhi" Kaoru changed the subject. "Are you sure?" Hikaru asked. "Yup" Kaoru nodded. Kaoru finished his breakfast quickly and picked up his bag. "Well, see you in class" Kaoru waved goodbye to Hikaru. Who waved back, still eating. Kaoru walked out the front door and the front gates walking slowly to school. Meroko climbed out of the pocket and flew to his shoulder, landing gently.

"Kaoru-Sama," She chirped. "You want me to transport you to school?" She asked. She pulled out a thin white rod with a pink heart, white wings and halo. Meroko saw him staring at it. "It's my wish rod and this," she tapped the shining diamond in the middle, ", is my wish diamond, which grant any wish possible" She clutched it to her chest cutely. "So do you want to be transported to school?" Meroko asked, spinning the rod. "Can you?" Kaoru asked. "Uh-duh, I'm not magic for nothing" she raised the rod. "To Ouran High School" she declared. Her rod shimmered and so did Kaoru's body. "Ah!" he yelped.

His body landed on the floor. "Ouch!" He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and saw that he was sitting on the floor of his empty classroom. "Wow!" Kaoru gaped. "You're so awesome!" He said to Meroko who looked proud of herself. She blushed, "Thanks, Kaoru-Sama." She grinned. "Hmm…Can we play pranks?" He said slyly. "If you wish to Kaoru-Sama, Why?" She asked. "Can we play a prank on my Tono?" Kaoru asked. "Who's he?" Meroko asked. "He's, well, can I show you?" He asked. "Yes" She nodded and flew up to his right shoulder and landed gently. "Wait, they can't see you like that" Kaoru pointed out. "Well, do you have a phone?" she asked. Kaoru pulled out his cell phone. "Why do you need it?" He asked as he held it up to her. She glowed and became a little ball key chain. She was black and had her black cat ears, tail, halo and wings.

She dropped into his palm. "Now attach my chain to your phone" she instructed. He attached her gently. "Like that?" he asked "Yup, know let's go find your friend" she said cheerfully. Kaoru put her into his front pocket with her hanging out so she can see and exited the classroom. He went to the club room thinking that Tamaki was already there, probably with Kyoya, and he was right.

Kaoru heard them before he saw them. "BUT MOMMY!" Kaoru and Meroko heard. "No, Tamaki" another voice growled. Kaoru and Meroko peered into the club room, sweat dropping slightly at the sight inside. Kyoya was sitting at a table typing on his laptop with Tamaki wrapped around his ankles, crying.

"Tamaki, let go now" said an annoyed Kyoya. "But the entire family should go out for a commoner outing to the super market tomorrow morning" Tamaki whined, sniffling. "You can take the others but not me, because you know what happens when you wake me up early" Kyoya scowled at Tamaki, glasses flashing menacingly. Tamaki quivered in fear, so did Kaoru and Meroko behind the door.  
"B-b-but, please" Tamaki's lip quivered. Kyoya sighed. "Fine" Kyoya growled. "YIPPEE!" Tamaki jumped around in glee.

"Can you make him slip on something then land in Hani's cake?" Kaoru asked Meroko, pointing to a giant cake on a back table which had tons of strawberries on it. "Okey dokey dopey" she chirped. Meroko squinched her eyes shut and pointed her rod like she was shooting at something. Sparkles shot out and shimmered on the floor in front of Tamaki who was still bouncing around. A small green bar of soap appeared. Tamaki's foot connected with it and he slipped and went flying out of control and straight into Hani's cake. Kaoru and Meroko muffled their laughter. They_** (well Kaoru anyway) **_ran down the hallway and back into the slowly filling classroom. Kaoru sat in his sea still snickering.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student sat beside Kaoru. Hikaru was behind her a puzzled expression on his face. "He's been acting weird all morning," Hikaru sat on the other side of Haruhi. "First I caught him talking alone in the hallway, then at breakfast" Hikaru said. "Are you okay?" Haruhi asked concerned. "Yep, yep, I'm good" Kaoru nodded and grinned. Then while Haruhi and Hikaru were distracted, he glanced down at Meroko who started dozing off when class started. Kaoru smiled again. He gently put his phone in his pocket and faced forward towards the front of the classroom.

_**Well I hope you guys liked it, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Remember folks read and review.**_

_**Ciao**_


End file.
